(Not) A Lie
by Erzsi Alicia
Summary: Itu bukan dusta. Karena Tobio memang menyukainya.


"Aku mencintaimu, Oikawa- _san_."

"Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk berkata dusta, Tobio- _chan_?"

* * *

 **(Not) A Lie**

 **By Kuroyuki Alice**

 **No profit taken from making this story.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **I don't own anything except this story.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang itu sepi. Hanya ada dua entitas yang berdiam diri di sana. Yang satu mempunyai helai arang dan manik biru gelap. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, entah apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya. Sedang yang satu dengan rambut cokelat yang tertata hanya memandang ponsel pintarnya bosan. Iris sewarna kayunya bergerak-gerak membaca cerita dari ponselnya.

Ruang itu sunyi. Tidak ada yang memulai konservasi di anatara dua pemuda itu. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya suara desah napas yang terdengar. Tak jarang juga suara tetes cairan IV yang jatuh ke selang infus.

 _ **Tick tock**_

Suara detak jam ikut meramaikan sunyi ruang itu. Entah berapa lama waktu sudah terlewat sejak mereka berdua di sana dalam hening.

Kesal, pemuda yang lebih tua meletakkan ponselnya ke meja nakas di samping kasurnya. Iris coklatnya memandang tak suka pada pemuda lainnya. "Apa maumu datang ke sini, Tobio- _chan_?"

Hening. Orang yang dipanggil Tobio tadi masih bergeming. Tak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia akan menjaab pertanyaan seniornya.

Berdecak kesal, Tooru merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan kasar. "Kalau tidak ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku, lebih baik kau keluar. Aku mau istirahat."

"Oikawa- _san_!" Tobio memanggil nama seniornya cepat. Lalu, dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya lagi, menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku…," Tobio mengangkat kepalanya, dengan ragu menatap iris Tooru di hadapannya. "Aku minta maaf."

"Hah?" Tooru menatap si pemuda dengan pandangan seolah dia adalah makhluk teraneh di muka bumi. "Sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu, kan?"

"Tapi kakimu…!"

Tooru mendesah. Diliriknya kaki kanannya yang berbalut perban, agak nyeri ketika digerakkan. "Bukan masalah besar. Kakiku akan sembuh dalam sebulan."

"Tapi—"

"Hanya itu, kan?" Tooru memotong cepat. Tidak mau mendengar alasan yang akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk keluar dari mulut junior—tercinta—nya. "Kalau hanya itu yang mau kau bicarakan, silakan keluar. Kita sudah selesai mendiskusikan masalah itu, oke?"

Namun Tobio tetap bergeming di tempat duduknya. Enggan beranjak dari sana. Alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya mengerucut. Pemuda itu tidak mau meninggalkan seniornya sendirian di sana—karena dia tahu, sedetik setelah dia keluar, Tooru pasti akan menangis dan menyalahkan diri.

Dia tidak mau pergi dari sana, setidaknya, _belum_.

"Oikawa- _san_ ," Tobio beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia melangkah, mendekati Tooru yang masih membelakanginya.

Tobio dengan paksa membalikkan tubuh Tooru, membuat pemuda itu menghadapnya. Tooru sedikit meringis, kakinya ngilu. "Apa lagi, To—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Oikawa- _san_."

Lalu hening. Tobio memandang Tooru lurus sedang Tooru memandang pemuda itu dengan senyum miring di wajah tampannya.

Tooru tertawa, miris. "Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk berkata dusta, Tobio- _chan_?"

"Aku tidak berdusta."

"Oh?" Tooru memalingkan wajahnya. Irisnya menatap langit kelabu di luar sana lewat jendela di kamar rumah sakitnya. Sudah seminggu dia dirawat di sana, dan Tooru masih belum terbiasa. "Kalau begitu, di mana kau selama seminggu ini?"

Tobio menunduk, tak mampu menjawab.

Tooru tahu. Bilang padanya kalau dia adalah orang terjahat di dunia karena sudah memojokkan pemuda itu dengan pertanyaan retoris itu. Oikawa Tooru tahu, seminggu absennya Tobio dari menjenguknya di rumah sakit adalah karena pemuda itu merasa bersalah terhadap apa yang menimpa Tooru. Tobio yang malang, yang menyalahkan dirinya karena kesalahan yang tidak dia perbuat.

Tooru tahu. Namun dia pura-pura tidak mengetahui fakta itu. Tobio memang baik, sedari dulu memang begitu. Namun Tooru tidak mau mengakuinya—karena mengakuinya sama saja dengan menyerah terhadap perasaan yang dipendamnya pada pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Oikawa- _san_ ," kembali Tobio berucap. "Aku tidak berdusta." Itu bukan dusta. Karena Tobio _memang_ menyukai kakak tingkatnya itu. Namun bukan dalam konteks romantika.

"…ergi."

"…Huh?"

"Pergi."

Iris _midnight blue_ Tobio membulat. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Kubilang pergi!" Oikawa melemparkan bantal rumah sakitnya ke Tobio. Dia tidak peduli kalau itu hanya akan melukainya. Dia tidak ingin Tobio melihat sisinya lemahnya. Tidak, tolong.

"Oikawa- _san_!" Tobio berteriak. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat kedua lengan Tooru yang kian melemparinya dengan berbagai barang dalam lingkup capainya. "Kenapa?! Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku sampai kau tidak mau melihat wajahku!?"

Tooru tidak menjawab. Kedua lengannya jatuh, tiba-tiba tak bertenaga dalam cengkraman Tobio. Isak kecil terdengar darinya, "Mana mungkin aku bisa benci padamu, sialan."

Suara Tooru terdengar bergetar. Lengannya mendorong Tobio menjauh. Ditundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, enggan membiarkan juniornya itu melihat keadaannya yang begitu menyedihkan itu. "Pergi dari sini, Tobio- _chan_."

Tobio mengangguk kecil. Rongga dadanya terasa sesak. Sepintas dilihatnya bahu seniornya yang biasa terlihat kuat kini berguncang rapuh.

Tobio berdiri, melangkah ke arah pintu dengan cepat. Dia tidak sanggup kalau harus melihat figur senior yang sangat dia hormat kini begitu terlihat rapuh dan ringkih. Tobio tidak mau melihat figur Tooru seperti itu.

Tobio sempat menoleh padanya sesaat, sebelum menutup pintu kamar rawat Tooru.

"Aku juga tidak membencimu, Oikawa- _senpai_."

.

Tobio keluar dari kamar rawat Tooru. Dagunya terangkat tinggi, manik biru gelapnya berkaca-kaca. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak di hadapan rekan setimnya yang mendapat posisi _middle blocker_.

"Seberapa besar harga dirimu sehingga kau tidak mengizinkan dirimu sendiri menangis di hadapan orang lain, huh," dapat Tobio dengar suara dari rekannya yang menyebalkan kala dia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Tobio tidak menjawab. Dia juga tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan melewati pemuda itu.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menghela napas. "Tidakkah kau lelah harus selalu mengangkat dagumu tinggi, Raja?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Kei melangkah selangkah mendekati Tobio. Dia menjulurkan tangannya pada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, membuat kepala Tobio kini bersandar pada bahunya.

Kei menghela napas. Tangannya perlahan menepuk-nepuk kepala Tobio lembut. "Kau tahu? Sama sekali tidak ada masalah jika seorang Raja menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan rakyat jelata sekali-kali, bodoh."

Tobio terisak pelan. Pundaknya naik turun, berusaha keras dia coba menahan tangisnya.

Kei masih terus mengelus kepala Tobio. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya kala merasakan kaos hitam yang dipakainya sedikit lembab di bagian bahunya.

"Dia," Tobio berujar di sela isaknya. "Oikawa- _san_ tidak membenciku. Dia tidak membenciku, Kei!"

Kei merengkuh Rajanya dalam dekapannya pelan. "Ya, aku tahu."

.

Di kamarnya, Tooru menunduk, menatap ponselnya yang kini ada dalam genggamannya. Pemuda itu menggenggam ponsel itu erat, tengah mencoba menenangkan diri dengan melampiaskan gundah hatinya pada objek tak bersalah itu.

Ponselnya bergetar. _Tetsu-_ chan _calling…_

Tooru tersenyum tipis. Segera dia menerima panggilan itu dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

" _Halo? Tooru?_ "

Tooru tidak menjawab. Dia masih butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan suaranya, yang dia yakin masih terdengar bergetar.

" _Aku tahu kau ada di sana, Tooru._ " Sepertinya Tetsurou dapat mendengar napas Tooru yang menderu lewat telepon hingga dia segera bertanya, " _Oya? Kau menangis?_ "

"…Tetsu- _chan_ ," Tooru kembali terisak. Salahkan cuaca di luar sana yang suram—bahkan sekarang bunyi tetes hujan membentur atap terdengar keras—yang membuat Tooru merasa melankolis.

" _Kenapa? Kakimu sakit lagi? Atau ini ada hubungannya dengan_ kouhai _-kesayanganmu itu?_ "

"Tobio- _chan_ ,"

" _Hmm?_ "

"Dia…, dia tidak membenciku… huwaaa." Detik itu tangis Tooru meledak.

Samar-samar, dia dapat mendengar Tetsurou terkekeh di balik sambungan telepon. " _Kehehe… sudah kubilang dia tidak mungkin membencimu, kan?_ "

"Uhuhuu," Tooru merengkuh selimutnya, berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

" _Kau ini_ ," Tetsurou menghela napas. Dapat Tooru bayangkan sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam acak-acakkan itu tengah menggaruk tengkuknya. " _Omong-omong aku sedang ada di Miyagi. Kamarmu nomor berapa?_ "

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Halo~ Ini fic pertama Alice di fandom HQ~! YEAY! Fic pertama dan langsung OT4, hahaha.**

 **Maaf, ya, kalau karakternya pada OOC #digampar.**

 **Well, anyway, hope you like this~!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


End file.
